Bandaged
by coolygirl5130
Summary: Sasuke is left incredibly wounded after his big fight with Itachi. Too bad for him his old teammates find him before Team Hebi can stop them. Will Team Kakashi be able to get him back, or will they follow him instead? And who's Mandara? Slight SXS and NXH
1. Ch 1 Darkness

Summary: Sasuke is left incredibly wounded after his big fight with Itachi. Too bad for him his old teammates find him before Team Hebi can stop them. Will Team Kakashi be able to get him back, or will they follow him instead? Slight SasuXSaku and NaruXHina.

_**I've redone this story because of new info on why Itachi did what he did. And because my mom grounded me I don't know when I'll be able to update again.**_

_**CAUTION SPOILER ALLERT**__**: this story will contain MAJOR spoilers for those of you who don't read the Manga online.**_

Holla!Konichiwa! How are you all? Anyway this is story # seven . . . I think. You know the drill. Lots of reviews please. I like to know how you feel about my stories. And I like constructive criticism, as long as you're not being really mean about it. **Anything in bold print in my little A.N. corners is usually something important about the story, updating, or a Poll.** **This means you should probably take a look at it.** **Oh and my mom grounded me from FanFiction for a week or so, so I can only update in secret when she isn't home. So it may take a while to update my other stories. Sorry.**

For some reason, I guess from singing the add so many times, I have 'The Bear Climbed Over the Mountain' song stuck in my head.

I don't own Naruto.

'_Thoughts'_

normal

"speaking"

"**Inner-Sakura"**

_flashback/dreams/etc_.

'flashback/dream thoughts'

"Zetsu white"

"**Zetsu black"**

**Bandaged**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ch 1 Darkness**

The sun slowly set, casting a long shadow from the only ninja still standing. The other, lie down on his back in a pool of his own blood. The first looked down upon the dieing man before him, a sword in hand. Pain, sorrow, regret, hate, and sadness stained his tired yet beautiful onyx eyes. Black flaims surrounded the two.

"I guess . . . what you saw did become reality. Cough. Cough," the injured man coughed up blood. His breathing was labored. "But before you kill me . . . I must tell you a couple things, Sasuke. . . . For one . . . once I die . . . there will still be one other Uchiha . . . left," Sasuke's eyes widened. Was he talking about Mandara / "The other Uchiha . . . you've cough met him before . . . I . . . believe. He wears an orange mask." Sasuke nearly dropped his sword.

He was sure that weirdo, Tobi, died in Deidara's explosion. '_There was no way he could be Mandara. The man acted like a child of 10 or 12._' The teenager stayed silent, allowing his brother to continue.

"Second your friend cough, Naruto, will die if the Akatsuki . . . takes the Kyuubi. If . . . if they do, the five great nations . . . and everyone living in them cough will perish. You must protect him. Cough . . . I find it funny . . . last I saw him . . . he told me he was more of a brother than I ever was . . . and he was right. Sasuke . . . I'm sorry . . . for hurting you . . . cough . . . and taking your childhood away. But it was the only way I could . . .," he trailed off leaving question for his motives. "I . . . just hope that you are prepared to meet _him_ . . . Sasuke."

Sasuke still said nothing as he raised his sword and stabbed it into the man he used to look up to. Itachi's own onyx eyes glistened like foggy mirrors until they dulled and his chest no longer moved. Suddenly, Sasuke fell to the ground, leaning against one of the remaining walls on the Uchiha Compound's roof. His sword was still logged in Itachi's stomach. Sasuke forced himself up. He turned his battered body, to collect the rest of his stuff which were inside the compound.

"**Leaving so soon?"**

Sasuke gasped in surprise, but before he could turn around, something struck him roughly through the stomach. He looked down, stunned. A vine-like plant was sticking out through his stomach. He could taste blood in the back of his throat.

"The best way to fight you . . ."

"**Is when you can't fight back."**

'_Two of them!? Wait, no. This must be Zetsu. Damn it! I don't have any chakra!'_

"Heh heh, that was one memorable fight. But you are a threat to the Akatsuki, so . . ."

"**Bye bye, Sasuke."**

The hidden Akatsuki member slowly lifted the boy up with the vine and threw him over the edge of the building. Death was the only thing that awaited him now. The beautiful sunset was the last and only thing he could see.

"Sasuke!"

Darkness surrounded him as he lost consciousness, _'N . . . Naruto . . . ?'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bwahahahaha! I think I'm gonna make a angst fanfic some time before summer. Maybe. But I am making my first ShikaXIno fanfic soon. I just need to finish the rest of Ch 1 and edit it. I'm mainly doing it because my mom is a ShikaXTem fan, and we each hate the others pair for Shika-kun. I'm gonna send her a link to it just to tick her off. Aren't I evil?

Ch 2 will have a lot of stuff from the manga.

_Preview: Ch 2 Emotional wounds_

_Kakashi balanced himself on the top branch. They had to find Sasuke before that strange man did. Something caught his eye. "Hinata! See what's going on at 4 o'clock!"_

"_O-Ok!" The Hyuuga heiress activated her Byakugan. "There's an area 10 km. from here surrounded by a very powerful chakra . . . and . . . umm . . . the forest is burning . . . and the flames are black."_

'Amaterasu!?'_ "That's it!"_


	2. Ch 2 Found

'_Thoughts'_

normal

"speaking"

"**Inner-Sakura"**

_flashback/dreams/etc_.

'flashback/dream thoughts'

"Zetsu white"

"**Zetsu black"**

_Previously:_

_The hidden Akatsuki member slowly lifted the boy up with the vine and threw him over the edge of the building. Death was the only thing that awaited him now. The beautiful sunset was the last and only thing he could see._

"_Sasuke!"_

_Darkness surrounded him as he lost consciousness, __'N…Naruto…?'_

**Bandaged**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ch 2 Found**

Kakashi activated his sharingan, intent on using the mangekyo on other masked man, Tobi. Instead of seeing fear in the guy's eye, they saw the sharingan. "I'll play with you children some other time

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as Kakashi spoke. "Who…who the hell is he?!"

Tobi chuckled and waved to them. "Bye, bye. I have to go get Itachi's body. He should be dead by now, thanks to Sasuke. I don't know about Sasuke though..." Tobi started to vanish head first into some sort of space/time ninjutsu.

ZUZUZUSSSHP Tobi was gone.

"We have to find Sasuke before he does!" Kakashi jumped up a tree and balanced himself on the top branch. They had to find Sasuke before that strange man did. Something caught his eye. "Hinata! See what's going on at 4 o'clock!"

"O-Ok!" The Hyuga heiress activated her Byakugan. "There's an area 10 km from here surrounded by a very powerful chakra…and…umm…the forest is starting to burn…and the flames are black."

'_Amaterasu!?'_ "That's it! Everyone follow me!"

Naruto closed his eyes. _'I won't screw up this time…'_ Naruto opened his eyes, blazing with motivation. "Move out at top speed!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The others lost sight of Naruto as he raced ahead.

Naruto could see him. _'Sasuke.' _He was standing on top of a pile of rocks. Naruto pumped more chakra into his feet, speeding up. A large grin was plastered on his face. Sasuke no longer had a reason to stay away from Konoha and his teammates. He was coming home, even if Naruto had to beat some sense into him. Something made blue eyes widen. Someone was behind Sasuke wearing an Akatsuki cloak but it wasn't Tobi. Sasuke's body suddenly jerked forward. _'NO!'_

The boy rushed forward with all his might just in time to see Sasuke falling. "Sasuke!" Naruto ran up the wall and leaped forward.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yay! I finally have the second chapter up. I'm back at school (damnit!) and so I now have to worry about that as well as work, taekwondo, and volunteer work at a hospice for service hours. I'm trying to get back into the motion of writing Naruto fanfic. I've been getting lots of ideas in the Naruto rps I'm currently in. They're fun.

Anyway, you all know the drill. Reviews! I need lots of them.

_Preview Ch 3 Friends?_

_He was silent as she healed him. Not looking at her or even registering she was there. Her eyes began to water but she held in the tears._ 'Say something. Please, just say something!'


End file.
